je te dirais tout, mais en chanson
by Lisen-chan
Summary: après deux ans de séparation, l'équipage est enfin réuni et pendant le voyage vers l'ile des hommes-poissons, le capitaine souhaite se divertir. quoi de mieux que de faire chanter ses nakamas? et il y en a deux qui vont en profiter pour se dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur sous le couvert d'une chanson qui peut en dire plus qu'il n'y parait. 1 song-fic pour moi


_blabla de l'auteure : première song-fic pour moi, avec un gros merci à Nathdawn qui m'a bien aidée pour le finaliser ^^_

_paring : Zoro & Sanji_

_Disclamer : rien à moi, ni l'histoire que l'on doit à Oda-kami, ni les chansons qui sont de Kyo pour "je saigne encore" et d'Indochine pour "memoria"_

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouvés après deux ans de séparation et une fois en route, ils avaient fait la fête rien qu'entre eux. Les neuf enfin réunis, ils avaient bu, chanté et ri jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Certains avaient plus bu que d'autre d'ailleurs… Alors quand au hasard d'un couloir un Zoro éméché percuta un Sanji passablement beurré, l'épéiste ne réfléchit pas plus loin qu'a ce qu'il voyait et avait plaqué le blondinet contre la paroi pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il s'était néanmoins préparé à recevoir un de ses formidables kicks qui vous envoyait valser mais au lieu de ça, il eu l'agréable surprise de sentir deux bras fins qui se nouaient sur sa nuque pour approfondir un baiser déjà bien enfiévré. Un des nombreux recoins tranquille du Sunny leur servit de lit, assouvissant cette envie impétueuse qui s'était emparée d'eux et qui ne voulait pas attendre.

Mais au matin (ou ce qui fit office de matin, n'oublions pas qu'ils sont encore sous l'eau, plongeant vers les abysses et l'ile des hommes-poissons) le réveil fut plutôt rude. Surtout pour Sanji qui la veille avait enfin réussi à convaincre Nami d'accepter ses avances et de tenter avec lui l'expérience du couple. Il émergea avant son amant des limbes psychotiques d'un sommeil trop alcoolisé et sa première pensée fut qu'il s'était comporté comme un parfait salaud dans cette histoire. Il savait que le lendemain, il allait annoncer au bras de la belle rousse, leur intention d'être ensemble et malgré ça, il avait passé la nuit à gémir dans les bras de l'épéiste. Comment avait-il put faire ça ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir expliquer la situation à l'escrimeur ? Lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua avec un temps de retard que le sujet de ses réflexions s'était réveillé lui aussi et qu'il l'observait.

« Zoro… »

« Te fatigue pas, Cook, j'ai compris. T'étais bourré et ça t'as pas réussi. »

Le sabreur ramassa ses affaires et s'éclipsa en vitesse, autant pour fuir la douleur qu'il avait dans la poitrine que celui qui en était responsable. Sanji resta abasourdi, seul avec ses remords. Zoro et lui… il n'était qu'un idiot pour croire que ça aurait pu les mener quelque part…. néanmoins c'est avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'il aurait du en ressentir qu'il retrouva la jeune femme un peu plus tard.

Dire que l'annonce fut rude pour un certain habitant des mers serait un euphémisme malvenu. Certes, il ne se s'attendait pas à ce que le cuistot crie sur les toits qu'il s'était envoyé un mec, mais de là à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé alors qu'il allait s'engager dans une relation avec la sorcière, Zoro avait un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle.

Pour en rajouter une couche, Luffy, trop heureux du bonheur de ces nakamas, décida de faire une semaine chanson. Une explication ? Oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire. Le capitaine avait exigé, ordonné serait plus juste, que chaque semaine un membre de l'équipage chante une chanson après le diner.

Zoro maussade et d'humeur massacrante ne tenait pas à participer à ce délire qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais comme c'était un ordre du capitaine… bah, il n'aura qu'a chanter une chanson de marin et puis ça le ferai bien. Piochant à qui mieux-mieux dans la réserve d'alcool, il s'imposait la torture de rester sur le pont et d'assister aux mamours du nouveau couple en souffrant en silence.

C'est là que le trouva le canonnier de l'équipage, qui avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'épéiste. Perspicace et surtout curieux, Usopp s'assit aux cotés de Zoro qui finissait une énième bouteille.

« Tu comptes te taire encore longtemps ? »

« À propos de quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est ça, et moi je suis un géant d'Erbaf infiltré parmi l'équipage. Le mensonge c'est mon rayon, Zoro, pas le tien. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« J'ai bien vu qu'entre toi et lui… pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu va le laisser te filer entre les doigts pour Nami ? Tu sais bien que ça ne durera pas entre eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ils ont pourtant l'air… du couple parfait. »

« Parce que si Sanji aimait vraiment Nami, c'est avec elle qu'il aurait couché ce soir là et pas avec toi. »

Zoro recracha la gorgée de saké qu'il venait de prendre, s'étouffant à moitié avec.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'en avais aucune idée ! Mais tu viens de confirmer ce que je faisais que supposer. »

« Enfoiré. »

« Je te l'ai dis, les mensonges c'est mon rayon. »

En silence, Zoro sirota son alcool, se demandant ce que le sniper savait d'autre. C'est qu'il était perspicace, le brun au long nez, presque autant que la brune bizarre.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Pour ta chanson ? »

Zoro réfléchit un instant, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment gênant pour dire ce qu'il pensait ? Il n'était pas doué avec les mots mais avec un peu d'aide.

« Ça marche. »

Ils s'enfermèrent deux jours durant dans la vigie et quand vient enfin son tour, Zoro ne brillait pas vraiment. L'idée de devoir chanter devant tout le monde le mettait mal à l'aise comme jamais et il du prendre sur lui pour s'installer, avec Usopp pour l'accompagner, devant le micro que Brook avait installé.

La musique commença, Usopp grattant une guitare, lui tirant des notes claires et merveilleuses. Zoro avait chaud mais il prit le micro à deux mains et commença sa chanson d'une voix grave et posée.

Tous furent surpris par sa voix, car nul n'aurait cru que l'épéiste pouvait être bon chanteur et tous écoutèrent avec attention la chanson qui n'était pas, à leur grand étonnement, une chanson paillarde.

_Elle a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Elle a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Elle a même droit aux regards qui la rendent plus forte_

_Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Pendant le premier couplet, le vert n'avait pas osé lever les yeux, se concentrant sur les paroles qu'Usopp lui avait écrit après que le sniper eu réussit l'exploit de le faire parler sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait le cuistot au bras de la navigatrice.

Prenant confiance en lui, il attaqua le refrain en levant les yeux et en regardant Sanji et Nami qui étaient l'un contre l'autre.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, _

_Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, _

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Comprends-tu Sanji ? Comprends-tu ce que je ressens ? Écoute…

_Et je saigne encore, _

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

La musique, après une envolée, retomba, lente, presque dérangeante. Brook se joignit à Usopp, prenant une autre guitare, suivit de Franky qui rajouta la batterie, rythmant un peu plus cette mélopée intimiste. Zoro continua sur le second couplet, se livrant encore un peu plus à qui voulait bien entendre.

_Tu aimes caresser son visage quand elle s'endort_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Le refrain de nouveau, mais cette fois sa voix était portée par un petit orchestre et le son des cordes allié à celui de la batterie faisait vibrer son corps en rythme de la musique. Devant lui, il pouvait voir que Nami souriait en parlant avec Robin assise à coté de lui, elle n'avait pas compris le sens de ses mots. Mais Sanji, lui… il le regardait avec son sourcil en vrille froncé. De mécontentement ou d'incompréhension ? Zoro ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir. Pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant il se laissait porter par la musique qui se faisait plus rapide, plus douloureuse, et il s'y jeta corps et âme.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi, _

_Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, _

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, _

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_Mais je saigne encore, _

_Je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

La musique s'arrêta, les dernières notes s'évanouissant dans le silence de la pièce puis une ovation se fit pour celui qui les avait tous surpris. Zoro accueillit les compliments, un peu gêné, et profita de la première occasion pour sortir sur le pont. Il se sentait bizarre, il s'était mis à nu devant eux et il lui semblait que personne n'avait fait attention au sens de ses paroles. Et lui, avait-il compris ?

Il s'accouda au bastingage, contemplant la flore sous-marine qui les entourait dans cette obscurité qui semblait sans fin. Soudain, une présence à ses cotés qu'il n'avait pas senti venir.

« C'était encore mieux que lors de nos répétitions… tu aurais pu faire carrière comme Brook. »

« La ferme Usopp ! »

Le sniper lui lança un sourire amusé avant de rire doucement et de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« De rien, c'était un plaisir. »

Le silence retomba peu à peu sur le Sunny, le sommeil prenant dans ses filets les habitants du Sunny un à un. Tous sauf un blond et un vert qui, chacun de leur coté réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ressentir.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Sanji avait longtemps réfléchit à ce qu'il ressentait. Pour Nami, certes, mais aussi pour cet abruti de face de mousse. Et les conclusions auxquelles il en était arrivé n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Mais il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face. Sinon, comment expliquer que bien que Nami ait accepté sa confession, ils n'en soient encore qu'au stade des baisers ? Tout ce temps en s'effleurant à peine alors qu'il avait suffit d'une soirée pour qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de l'épéiste. Mais le pire ce n'était même pas ça. Le pire était de voir la peine dans le regard de son nakama. Si ça lui faisait mal de les voir, pourquoi restait-il aussi souvent sur le pont plutôt que d'occuper la vigie comme à son habitude ? Que lui était-il arrivé pendant ces deux ans pour qu'il ne recherche plus aussi souvent la solitude ?

Sanji avait entendu les mots de Zoro, sa chanson, bien plus que tous les autres apparemment. Ces mots devaient lui être destinés, et il en avait compris le sens profond… Zoro s'était livré en demi-mots, il lui avait confié sa douleur, sa peine et ça l'avait touché bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

L'équipage avait été surpris quand Nami les informa que Sanji avait mit un terme à leur relation. Inexplicablement il n'arrivait pas, Nami était une déesse, sa déesse, tout comme Robin et l'une comme l'autre étaient de ce fait devenues intouchables.

Soulagé de cette relation qui ne pouvait mener à rien, Sanji se pencha sur la question de sa propre chanson. Il avait bien vu que l'épéiste avait fait appel au canonnier pour écrire la sienne et il se dit que ce ne serait une mauvaise idée de faire pareil vu le résultat qu'il avait réussit à obtenir de la tête de cactus.

« Tu veux que je t'aides pour ta chanson ? »

« Fais pas ta fine bouche, Usopp, je sais que tu l'a fais pour le Marimo. »

« C'est vrai, et j'ai galéré pour le faire parler. »

« Le faire parler ? De quoi tu parle ? »

« Tu crois peut-être que j'ai une boule de cristal ? Il a fallut que je le tanne à qui mieux-mieux pour qu'il accepte de parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

« … »

« T'as perdu ta langue Sanji ? »

« Nan, je réfléchissais… bon, tu m'aide ou pas ? »

« D'accord, d'accord… j'espère que tu seras plus causant que Zoro. »

Ils ne leur restaient que deux jours avant que ce ne soit au tour du cuistot de pousser la chansonnette selon le bon vouloir de leur capitaine. Quand le moment fut venu, Sanji ne fut pas pris au dépourvu. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il brillait plus que les autres (excepté Brook, mais lui il avait l'habitude). Usopp et Brook à ses cotés, la guitare bien en main, commencèrent à jouer et les notes s'élevèrent, lentement. Franky ajouta rapidement le son de la batterie, marquant le rythme. Alors Sanji se jeta à l'eau et attrapa le micro.

_J'arrive pas très fier de moi_

_Je prie pour que tu sois là_

_Comme si la vie n'avait pas changée_

_Comme celui que tu es, comme celui que tu étais_

Dans la petite assemblée des sifflets et des cris d'acclamation accueillir la voix chaude du cuistot, tous ravis et agréablement surpris d'entendre encore une nouvelle chanson.

_J'arrive parce que j'ai besoin de toi_

_Le pire est derrière moi_

_Je reviendrai tout recommencer_

_Comme un amoureux à tes pieds_

Si au début il garda les yeux clos pour ne pas oublier les paroles, il leva bien vite les yeux et planta son regard dans celui d'émeraude de celui qui se tenait tout au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre, en compagnie d'une bouteille déjà bien entamée.

_Alors on se souviendra_

_Que je me suis noyé sans toi_

_Alors on se souviendra_

_Des coups, des lames et puis de rien_

Comprends-tu Zoro ? Comprends-tu que ces mots te sont adressés ? Que je parle de moi, de toi, de nous ?

_J'arrive pas très fier de moi_

_Les filles ne m'auront pas tué_

_Ne me pardonne pas, mais ne m'oublie pas_

_Ne m'excuse pas, mais ne nous oublie pas_

_Un jour je serai de retour près de toi_

_Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire_

Allait-il compendre, cet escrimeur du dimanche ? Il s'était perdu, comme lui si souvent, mais maintenant il savait, il savait ce qu'il voulait…

_Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera_

_Comme ça la vie nous vieillira _

_Un jour je serai de retour près de toi_

_Un jour je ferai tout pour être avec toi_

L'œil toujours planté dans celui à qui était adressé cette chanson, Sanji continua, se livrant, se mettant à nu, comme lui l'avait fait auparavant.

_Je vide tout et je rentre chez moi_

_Je prie fort pour que tu veuilles de moi _

_Ne pleure pas ton chagrin est le mien_

_Ne pleure pas les autres ne me font plus rien_

Les femmes seront toujours ses déesses, son point faible, mais il n'appartiendra qu'à une seule personne, à lui. S'il le veut. Écoutes, Marimo…

_Un jour je serai de retour près de toi_

_Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera_

_On s'en sortira on résistera_

_On s'en sortira et on vieillira_

_Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire_

_Un jour je serai de retour près de toi…_

Sanji ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par les mots, par la musique, par le regard de Zoro qu'il sentait peser sur lui. L'épéiste avait posé la bouteille et s'était penché en avant, un air concentré sur le visage en écoutant attentivement les mots, les intonations, chaque vibration de la voix du cuistot qui par cette chanson ne parlait qu'à lui.

La musique s'éteignit doucement, les mugiwaras acclamèrent leur cuistot et Zoro, au fond de la pièce, se recula dans la pénombre pour y sourire. Il sortit, laissant les autres exprimer bruyamment leur plaisir et se réfugia sur le pont silencieux. Il attendit, sachant qu'il viendrait.

Il n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps pour entendre ses pas légers s'approcher de lui. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'épéiste et il se retourna pour faire face au blond qui arrivait.

* * *

_blabla (bis) de l'auteure : vous aurez sans doute remarqué que les paroles ne sont pas tout à fait conformes mais il a bien fallu que je les modifies un chouillia pour les faire coller.  
_


End file.
